1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly, to an improved set of iron golf clubs which comprises long iron clubs having a small loft angle value by which achieving a timely impact of the club with the ball is made easier for an unskilled player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A set of iron golf clubs usually includes a plurality of iron clubs numbered from 1 to 9, plus a pitching wedge, and each of the iron clubs has a shaft and a head defining a face inclined rearwardly to the vertical axis of the shaft in the direction of movement of the head of the club when swung. The value of an angle of the face with respect to the vertical axis, i.e., the loft angle, is increased with each increase in the number of the club, and accordingly, the pitching wedge has the largest loft angle value. All of the iron clubs in one golf club set usually have the same club face progression value of, for example, 1 mm to 3 mm. The term face progression refers to the distance between the central axis of a shaft and a bottom leading edge of the face of the club. It should be noted that the face progression value is a factor in determining the loft of the ball, although the influence of the face progression value on the loft of the ball is not as great as that of the loft angle of the face. It should be further noted that the higher the loft of the ball, the shorter the run of the ball after subsequent contact with the ground, which is advantageous in view of making it easy for a player to place the ball at a desired position, and this is a very important characteristic of high number clubs.
Nevertheless, as is well known, when the face progression value is large, it is difficult for an unskilled player to achieve a timely impact of the club with the ball when using iron clubs having a low number, i.e., long iron clubs, which have a small loft angle value. Conversely, when the number of the club is high, i.e., the club is a short iron with a large loft angle value, the average unskilled player has no great difficulty in achieving such a timely impact of the club with the ball.